Birthday Tears
by LittleDraco
Summary: an extra ending the night Chris left in Prince Charmed. fulled with tears Chris comes back to see Piper one last time


Chris sat on top of the bridge thinking to himself of the recent events.

His own mother, of course she never knew it at the time, had just kicked him out of the house and never wanted to see him again. He loves his mother, and to have heard that coming from her, well he would rather be stabbed in the heart a thousand times then to go through the pain he is feeling at this very moment.

Sitting with his back on the wall, Chris shed a single tear.

An hour later, still on the bridge top he sensed that Piper was in the mannor on her own. Pulling out a small box from his jacket with a purple wrapping and a small yellow bow, he took one last look at it before orbing out.

Chris orbed into the mannor basement, knowing that would be of the least likely to be found. Sensing that Piper was in the bathroom Chris then walked up to the kitchen and looked for a piece of paper. Hearing that Piper was almost finished in the bathroom Chris orbed up to her bedroom door and placed the note up before entering.

Piper walked down the hallway to notice something on her door, a note, thinking this was a not from Leo she pulled the not off the door and read it, "Before you say anything, Let me go first." There was no name.

Slowly opening the door to only to find the one person she didn't want to see, her calm mood suddenly turned pissed.

Just before Piper could say anything at all Chris interrupted "like I wrote I am going to speak first." Chris replied and Piper looked at him with eyes that could burn "well say it fast" Piper replied.

Taking in a long deep breath and standing up from the corner of her bed he began, calmly and softly.

"Piper, I have known you a lot longer than you think, you have been there for me more than you would know, you may not have known this but I have cared about you, more than my own family." Looking down at the box in his hand, and walking over to where Piper was standing in the door frame Chris continued but this time looking right into her eyes. "I was going to give you this when you knew my biggest secret I have kept from you, but since you don't wish to never see me again, and it's your birthday I'll give this to you now."

Handing it over to a stunned Piper she took the gift and with his teary eyes he said one final good by forever, and orbed out.

Looking stunned with what just happened, Piper sat on her bed looking at the gift before unwrapping it.

Inside was a small wooden box that was hand crafted, on the top of the box was her own name repeated many times in the shape of the family's symbol. On the sides of the box were roses and vines that were crafted perfectly around each corner.

Opening the box there was a necklace that had her name in gem stones that were glowing around the box a light baby blue that reminded her of whitelighter orbs.

Taking the necklace out to get a better look at it, Piper then noticed the card underneath.

Before reading the card Piper stood up and placed the necklace on, looking in the mirror she noticed once it was on the necklace glowed even more in the shape of a heart just before the glow had exploded in smaller hearts.

Confused to why a necklace would do this, remembering the note she picked it up and read it "the day you read this, is the day I leave you, but before I go back to a future with a new family, I will never forget the time in the past with you. I will always love you mommy, your little peanut, Chris." Piper heart melted, his words just moments ago playing over and over in her head,

"you may not have known this but I have cared about you"

"I was going to give you this when you knew my biggest secret I have kept from you, but since you don't wish to never see me again, and it's your birthday I'll give this to you now." they just kept playing like a Brocken record just staring into the card at the words "I will always love you mommy" only to notice a single tear drop land was when her heart wanted her baby boy back. Thinking that the card was written well before and thinking she would have known his secret by then.

"Chris, can you come back please." Piper cried out for he son. She kept calling trying to get him back.

One last cry as she called out. "Peanut, please come home" as Piper collapsed onto her bed just knowing her baby was really gone.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing like always **

**I MET HOLLY AND BRIAN AAAHHH! Yes I did. I got so nerves when I met them that I asked if they had ever read and charmed Fanfictions and OMG Brian said he never heard of Fanfictions and Holly said (and still have in my head the very words and how she said it) "I used to." and I nearly died and I told her I that I written some. But with Brian I only had time to explain what Fanfictions were. I will never forget that weekend ever. **

**Ok sorry for the rant yea I still can't get over it **


End file.
